User blog:Goddess of Despair/Break Battle: Spetsnaz Gru vs Kommando Spezialkräfte
Spetsnaz Gru; Russia's elite soldiers, famous for their extreme training and brutality! Kommando Spezialkräfte; Germany's most deadly special forces, considered to be one of the best in the world! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Kommando Spezialkräfte History= The KSK Kommando Spezialkräfte is an elite military unit composed of Special Operations soldiers from the ranks of the German Bundeswehr and organized as such under the Division Spezielle Operationen (Special Operations Division, DSO). This group is considered by many to be one of the best Special Operations Forces in the world, and as a result, the unit has received many decorations and awards from both NATO and its affiliates. Modeling itself on the British Special Air Service (SAS) and the US Army Special Forces, KSK operators are frequently requested for joint anti-terror operations, most notably in the Balkans and Middle East. |-| Melee= KM2000 *Weight-Under 1 pound. *Length-6.7 inches. *Tanto styled blade. |-| Short range= HK Mark 23 Pistol *Cartridge-.45 ACP. *Muzzle velocity-260 m/s (850 ft/s). *Effective range-25m. *12 rounds per magazine. |-| Medium range= HK G36K *Weight-3.30 kg (7.3 lb). *Fire Rate-750 rounds/min. *Muzzle velocity-850 m/s (2,788.7 ft/s). *Cartridge-5.56x45mm NATO |-| Long range= G22 *Weight-6.5 kg (14.3 lb). *Round-.300 Winchester. *Range-1,100m. *Bolt action. Spetsnaz Gru History= Spetsnaz GRU is what is commonly considered to be Russia's most elite special forces unit. During times of war, members of Spetsnaz were subject to going behind enemy lines to commit acts of sabotage, assassination, and stealing of enemy info. The group was formed during World War II to act as reconnaissance and diversionary forces. Spetsnaz recruits undergo rigorous training, including swimming in pools of blood. Recruits are trained to build physical and mental endurance and are reputed to have the toughest trainign program in the world. The Spetsnaz also have their own cache of specialized equipment, like the ballistic knife and Spetsnaz shovel. They have been compared many times to units such as Shayetet 13, Delta Force, Special Air Service, and many others. In 2009-2010 the group was disband and were cut off into independent briagdes and reconnaissance battalions attached to military districts. Some members have gone to the General Staff of the Russian armed forces of the Russian Federation; reporting directly to the general staff. |-| Melee= Ballistic Knife *Weight-Under 1 pound. *Length-10 inches. *Spring loaded blade. |-| Short range= Makarov *Cartridge-9×18mm Makarov. *Muzzle velocity-315 m/s (1,030 ft/s). *Effective Range-50m. *8 round magazines. |-| Medium range= AN-94 *Weight-3.85 kg (8.49 lb). *Fire Rate-600 rounds/min. *Muzzle velocity-900 m/s (2,953 ft/s). *Cartridge-5.45x39mm. |-| Long range= Dragunov *Weight-4.30 kg (9.48 lb). *Round-7.62x54mmR. *Range-800m. *Semi Automatic. Battle/Voting Conditions The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in neutral terrain. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. ''That includes one sentence per edge. ''Proper grammar is required. The next siege tourney fight will be Saladin vs Suleiman the Magnificent. Battle TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Simulator's Results Category:Blog posts